


Four Flowers

by akl1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, one-sided, so much angst oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akl1/pseuds/akl1
Summary: “A bright blue flower heaved from his cracked lips, a bitter sob coming soon after.” Logan has four soulmates- yet fate decided to be cruel and heartless, as none of them reciprocate.





	Four Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> well ive been gone for a long time but! im back! hopefully!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: IMPLIED VOMIT AND BLOOD, HANAHAKI DISEASE

Logan had a soulmate. Four actually, and they were his best friends. 

Virgil.

Patton.

  
Roman.

Deceit.

His Soulmates had caught his attention, one by one; each a different way but nevertheless he found himself falling head over heels.

_ He shifted his legs on the hard tiled bathroom floor, hunching over the toilet.  _

Virgil was the first name scrawled on the back of his wrist, dark purple ink curling into small neat letters. His deep voice was the distant rumble you hear in summer storms, how in his eyes you could see so much thought and, though he was not perfect, Logan knew that there was no such thing as perfection, as it is merely subjective.

Virgil reminded Logan of himself in a way; quiet, reserved and he too found that expressing positive emotions required a bit of trouble. In almost no time, he wished to spend more time with him, even if he knew that wishing was a futile thing. 

_ He hacked up a purple flower, it’s petals stained with velvet red.  _

Next was Patton- sweet, sweet Patton. He had a soft spot for him, despite their vastly different views regarding Thomas’ decisions. Though not completely unexpected, he was a bit surprised to see curvy letters spelling ‘Patton Sanders’ engraved on his skin. But, as he thought about it more, he discovered that he loved the beaming smiles and puppy eyes. A little positive thinking could never hurt anyone, right?

_ A bright blue flower heaved from his cracked lips, a bitter sob coming soon after.  _

Now, Roman? He never thought he would be the one. When his hand was decorated with long cursive, he felt sick. Not him too. They argued and bantered and disagreed on any subject that ever came up… and yet, whenever he thought about him, his stomach twisted and his eyes fluttered. Roman was the embodiment of passion after all, and when it’s just the two of them, he has to admit that he can be quite flirtatious. 

Damn it Logan, what have you got yourself into?

_ Trembling, a red flower got hurled out with a heavy cough. _

Logan remembered clearly, the moment he felt a sharp pain in his wrist, and the outraged tears that came soon after. He embodied what Logan stood against! He was the white lies he told himself at night that “maybe they will love me”, he was the facade he put on whenever his soulmates were heartless to him so that they would never know, he was the captivating presence that made him hang onto every word that came out of his fanged mouth, he was- 

He was the last one. 

_ The gently yellow flower’s petals made their way to the water. He flushed.  _

_ They must never know.  _

_ Zero. _

_ One. _

_ Two. _

_ Three. _

_ Four. _

_ That is how many people he fell in love with whether he wanted to or not.  _

_ Four. _

_ Three. _

_ Two. _

_ One. _

_ Zero. _

_ That is how many people felt the same way towards him.  _

**Author's Note:**

> delete my kneecaps if i have any typos


End file.
